Parallel World: Me and My SisterInLaw
by poppinmushroom
Summary: It's Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. Sasuke was hold back by work. Sakura continued to walk down the aisle. Itachi waiting in front of the altar. Get the equation? Modern AU - Itachi's POV


**P****arallel World: Me and my Sister-****I****n-****L****a****w**

* * *

><p>As you can see, this story has some relationship to "Parallel World: Me and My Brother-In-Law," only that this story will be focusing on Itachi's perspective. So, everything that happened in the other series has something to do with this perspective as well. Why this series? Well, I have planned that there will also bea "Parallel World: Me and My Bride," since I feel sorry for Sasuke. So, I do give him a chance to say something as well.<p>

Hope you like this story!

Characters may be are **WARNED**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Their Wonderful Wedding?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ITACHI<strong>**'S**** POV**

Sigh. Glad thatthe sun rose up today. After all, it is the most-awaited day of the family. My idiotic little brother finally had chosen the woman whom he wishes to share half of his life with from now on.

Heh. Never thought he'll be ending it with someone with that same kind of attitude as his. This girl walking now down the aisle, how did you grab the attention of my idiotic little brother? And how will you manage to put up with him? Thinking back, he was really so oblivious of his feelings towards her. He even needed the advice of a love magazine to tell him he was already head-over-heels for this woman whom he called an 'annoying girl.'

**_Flashback_**

Every morning, the family gathered to eat their breakfast together. That idiot would usually be the first one to sit at the dinner table, but this time, he arrived last. Maybe it was a bad day for 's what we all had thought. The food was served, but all he did was just stareat nothing, his mind drifting somewhere. Weird. He was nothis usual self, and he would now and then release a sigh.

We didn't bother to ask what was bothering him, and we just continued to eat. He placed his arms on the table, and leaned on it. He intently stared at our parents, who were sitting opposite of him. Really, he doesn't have any proper table manners at all.

Minutes later,he was still in that kind of state. It had already bothered almost everyone at the table. Mom was already freaking. Dad was ignoring it. I was annoyed. We were surprised that, out of the blue, he blurted out "annoying girl," then he let out a sigh. That did it. We finally solved the problem. Stage: Puppy-Love, aka. The Admiration Stage.

I was glad that my circle of friends, the Akatsuki, had spent the day before at our house. They brought these big piles of magazines over. Each one of them contributed something. Never would I have thought that one of the few magazines compiled here would be a girly one. It was not Konan who brought them here, but rather, no one would even believe that Hidan and Deidara had this kind of fetish.

I took out one of those magazines, and searched for the best one of all. God, it was all pink. But that wasn't the case. I had to look for something that indicated some sort of test that would help my idiotic brother realize his feelings. Finally, I got magazine that had an article on "Facts That You're in Love: For Dummies." I took the magazine soon after, and left it open to that article, glad that my brother didn't mind the reason why I gave itto him.

I went to my parents, who were sitting on the sofa, and reported what I just did. Minutes later, we thought that our ears would have blown up. Instead of thanking his older brother, he rather shouted in disbelief at his realization. Dad and I sighed, and no longer cared about what would happen. Mom, on the other hand, was excited about who the mystery girl was even thinking of her future grandchildren.

**_End of Flashback_**

Right now, I'm a little bit curious about what's going through this girl's head. Hasn't she noticed that my idiotic brother isn't here yet? Oh… about that? I forgot to tell that my idiotic brother just called a while ago…

**_Flashback_**

My dad's phone rang. He picked it up, and answered the phone. He stared blankly after was a minute of pause. He closed the phone, and looked at my mom in an unreadable manner. Now I was feeling bad, really, really bad. My dad went to my mom, and whispered something to her. She answered something, which I could also not hear. Dad went out hurriedly, leaving me with my mom. She slowly walked to me, and gave me a gesture to sit beside her.

I felt weird and heavy. I went to her, and sat at the place she had offered.

"Ita-kun" she said with a faint, and quite creepy, smile. I shuddered a little. My stomach was twisting, telling me that something bad was going to happen. "Your little brother won't make it to the ceremony. His boss won't allow him to leave, and so I asked your father to talk to the priest…"

Okay. That bastard of a boss, Orochimaru, was holding my idiotic brother upon his very special day. How would the bride feel? They'd had this wedding planned for quite some time already. Time to time, I had even lent them a hand. And that stupid snake was just going to ruin it.

Dad was back. He was grinning evilly. My mom grinned evilly as well. Now I felt something, and this was something I would not like. They both glared at me, and told…

**_End of Flashback_**

Hn. Thinking back on it made my head hurt more. Oh,she's near. What to do? her a hand, lead her to the altar, remove the veil covering her eyes, and…? What the heck. Let the times lead us. This is all too troublesome.

=0=0=0=

**No ****O****ne's POV**

The pink-haired bride walked down the aisle, slowly and gracefully. Every friend and family member who was present looked at her full of encouragement. She stopped before the man she was about to marry without looking, since she couldn't pretty much see, since the veil was so thick. She accepted the hand of her husband-to-be as he assisted her to the altar. He removed the veil that covered her eyesight. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw the man in front of her.

The bride grabbed the sleeves of the man beside her, and whispered "Why are you here? You're supposed to be the groomsman." She made an effort to put forth a smile.

He leaned in beside her. "My idiotic brother can't was an urgent business, so he asked me to replace him, and so I'll be his stand-in," he informed.

"What?' she asked, in a low manner.

"Me. Stand-in. We already informed the priest beforehand, and so he suggested we could still celebrate the ceremony while someone would be there to stand in for the groom, and that would be me, Sakura," he answered sarcastically.

Her emerald eyes twitched in annoyance at the craziness happening on the most important day of her life. While he, on the other hand, sighed so long that it could have lasted a year.

The audience was already having a commotion, as they were shocked that the groom was not at sight, and that the bride was with another man. This was not a good position for him, especially considering his family.

=0=0=0=

**ITACHI****'S**** POV**

…To be the stand-in for my brother,who even thought of that? There were a lot of people that could be a stand-in for that idiot. I bet that Shisui would be more than likely willing to swap in my place.

Okay, that aside, did I just see her eyes twitch? Did she just now realize that the one who offered the hand was not my brothers? Okay, she's annoyed, but why the hell do I feel that she's giving me this killer aura? It wasn't even my fault that we're stuck in this situation. Who would have thought that the power and wealth of the Uchiha could convince the church to accept this situation? Seriously, I have this feeling that Mom was behind all this. Dad would not go this far for that idiot. It would make sense if he was doing this to please Mom. That idiot, he will pay.

Right now, Sakura, please do call off the wedding. This is totally awkward. I don't even care how the visitors react to this, but this situation is totally uncomfortable right now. I can't call off the wedding, since my life is at stake, due to my parents. But how could anyone feel sorry and rejected with the fake-pleading faces of my parents right now? Are they that excited the idiot would be off their hands? Then, what about me? I'm the older one, and supposed to be the first one to leave the house.

Kami-sama! I know that it's not my place, but give me this favor, send them a sign that this act is unreasonable! Send a tsunami!

…Awkward silence…

Tornado!

...Awkward silence...

Anything!

...Awkward silence...

Why have you forsaken me! Kami-sama! I never did anything to deserve this!

...Awkward silence...

Okay, this is the first and the last time, I would ever think about pleading to someone. I no longer care what's going to happen next. It looks like she's already accepted the fact that, even if she called off the wedding, it wouldn't be successful. Sigh. This would be a long, long, long day…

And so the matrimonial ceremony commenced...

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p>Okay, just as I thought. I did warn you that my characters would beout of their character. Oh well, that's how I interpret it anyway. Since Itachi doesn't talk much on the outside, maybe he's talkative on the inside. And with that, that's proven - In this story, he is a total chatter-box!<p>

Hope you like it! For a better understanding of the situation, you could try to compare it with the other series.

**PLEASE send a REVIEW** for me on how you think I interpreted Itachi's perspective.

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
